The Little Princess and the Wolf
by DreamOnDreamers
Summary: A 6 year old Bella comes back to Forks to spend the summer with her father. Forks and the Rez are booming with excitement to see the cute little girl who will, unbenownst to her, steal the heart of a certain wolf. First fic EVER! Constructive critisism is eagerly excepted! Jacob is 17 and Bella is 6. Rated T for later chapters maybe. I own nothing but the plot so dont sue me
1. Chapter 1

**okay, i cant figure out how to make a new chapter on my story, so this is all just going to be one page unless someone knows how to make a new chapter and can tell me how, cuz i figure it out. yeah, i know, i'm stupid. so, sorry if thats an inconvenience or whatever, but i'm irritated right now so forgive me if i sound a bit rude.**

The Little Princess and the Wolf

Chapter 1

Charlie Swan's little six year old daughter, Bella, was coming back to Forks. The town was buzzing with excitement. Everyone was excited to see the little girl. Everyone had good things to say about the child, and it seemed like everyone was talking about her. Billy, my dad, was very excited as well, being Charlie's closest friend. Little Bella Swan had always been like a third daughter to him, and he loved her very much. Harry and Sue Clearwater were also excited, smiling and telling the pack all about the little child. I hadn't seen Bella since her mother took her away when she was two, before I phased, and I didn't really remember what she looked like. I was almost seventeen years old, and I was supposed to be Alpha of the pack, but I turned it down. I wasn't ready and Sam was doing a great job with it so I didn't see why I should take the place yet.

I was curious about the little girl. Everyone in Forks and all of the people on the res either knew the girl personally or knew of her, and not one of them had a bad thing to say. Everyone said she was sweet, adorable, funny and charming. She'd stolen many hearts, and many spoke of how she could melt even the coldest, hardest heart with just her smile. Veronica, an elder woman that worked for the council, said that "Little Bella has dimples like an angel, and long chocolate brown hair that's always down and curly, and the biggest, cutest brown eyes in the world." She sounded enchanting, and I knew I'd have to meet her.

Saturday at noon was when me and Dad, Harry and Sue and their kids, Leah and Seth, the whole pack plus the imprints – Emily, Rachel, and Kim – and Old Quil and His wife, Lila, all went to the Swan house in Forks to see the little girl. Charlie answered the door and I could hear the sounds of little feet clambering down the stairs quickly.

"Where's my little girl?" Billy called as I pushed his wheelchair through the front door.

Bella rounded the corner from the kitchen and smiled the cutest, most angelic smile I have ever seen, flashing her perfect little pearl white teeth, and two adorable dimples in her chubby little cheeks, flushed a pretty rose color. Her hair went all the way down to her tiny little waist in chocolate waves, framing her pretty face. She was somewhere between three and three and a half feet tall, small for her age of 6, and looked absolutely adorable in her little black tights, deep blue sweater dress, and tiny black boots. Her skin was a soft tan color, enough to tell that she spent time out in the sun but still light and soft so it didn't look like she lived in the sunlight. Her nose was cute and small, continuing her sweet, soft look. Finally, I looked at her eyes and saw they were indeed big and a beautiful, deep, milk chocolate brown, sweet and innocent and soft, framed by the longest, thickest black lashes. I felt like I was falling as I looked into her eyes. Everything that mattered to me fell away, leaving only this beautiful little child.

I imprinted on Bella.

I froze and Sam bumped into me. He gave me a weird look but I barely noticed, still staring at Bella who was now jumping into Billy's lap, hugging his neck tightly.

"Jake, you alright?" I heard Sam ask quietly. I tore my eyes from the little baby girl and looked at him, begging for help. He caught on quickly and looked shocked for a moment before nodding and dragging me and Harry onto the front porch, though I tried to stay close to Bella.

"What's this about, Sam?" Harry asked.

"Jake imprinted on Bella," Sam explained while I peered into the front door, watching the sweet little child being passed around to everyone, smiling sweetly and laughing adorably.

"Ah," Harry was saying. "Well, good thing Charlie already knows about you guys. Okay. Jake, we'll talk to Charlie later about this and work it out. Don't worry, son. No one is going to keep you from Bella, or vice versa. Why don't we go back in and introduce you two? She probably won't remember you since she only met you a few times when she was a baby."

I nodded and followed them back inside. Bella was now being cradled by Old Quil who was blowing raspberries against her belly, making her giggle hysterically. She was so adorable. Her laugh was making my knees want to buckle, and I knew I was smiling like an idiot, just like everyone else.

"Bella?" Harry said, taking her from Old Quil.

"Yes, Grandpa Harry?" she answered, her voice like music to my ears.

"Do you remember Jake?"

She thought for a moment before answering.

"Not really."

I know it was stupid, it wasn't her fault; she was just a baby last time I saw her, but it stung that she didn't remember me.

"Well, Bella, meet Jacob. He's Billy's son."

"Hi, Jacob!" she said sweetly as Harry passed her to me. She hugged my neck tightly, kissing my cheek noisily before she laid her chin over my shoulder. I hugged her around her tiny waist gently, being careful not to hurt her. She was just too cute and she already had me wrapped around her little fingers.

"Hello, Bella," I said.

"Sorry I didn't remember you," she whispered in my ear as the others started talking.

"It's alright, honey," I whispered back, kissing her cute little pink sea shell ear softly, making her giggle. I discreetly sniffed her silky hair and it smelled like vanilla and fresh, perfectly ripened strawberries. her skin was silky soft and warm, though the tips of her little fingers were a little cool. She radiated warmth and happiness, kindness and innocence and purity. She was so perfect and adorable. Emily came over and Bella squealed, reaching for her. I reluctantly let her go and Bella saw the sad look on my face before I composed myself. She reached back towards my face and her little fingers gently pushed the corners of my lips up into a smile.

"Much better. I don't like people frowning," she said, patting my cheek softly, giving me a sweet smile. I smiled back, immediately feeling better. She smiled wider, showing off her pearl white teeth and heartbreakingly cute dimples, seeming satisfied, and then turned and hugged Emily's neck tightly.

The adults and women all took seats and the pack sat on the floor as we watched Bella being passed around. She came back to me often, and she never stopped smiling.

"So what grade are you in now, little one?" Billy asked when she was passed to him by Sam, setting her in his lap carefully.

"I'll be starting first grade in August," she answered. "I got all A's in kinder-garden and Mrs. Green said that I'm reading a year above my grade level now."

I was instantly filled with pride for my imprint. She was a smart little girl.

"You're a kid genius, you know that?" Dad said, nuzzling her chubby baby cheek. She giggled, curling into his chest.

"So what else have you been doing? How are your friends?" Sue asked, smiling at her.

"My friends are awesome! Terri, Alisha, and Jessie all came over for a sleepover the night before I left, and we had soooo much fun! Mommy got us pizza and candy and we stayed up two whole hours past bedtime." She seemed quite smug about that. "Daddy, did Momma tell you about Buster?"

"No, who is that?" Charlie asked, sitting in his recliner as he watched his daughter adoringly.

"Buster is the puppy she got me! I think she said he's a German Something. Anyhow, she said she's taking him to a training school next year so he can be our guard dog. He's so sweet and he loves to lick toes."

"Why did she get a guard dog?" Charlie asked gently, looking confused and concerned.

"Oh my gosh!" Bella squeaked, shuffling up into a sitting position in Dad's lap, her back to his chest and her little legs dangling down between his. "Okay, so Mom picked me and Alisha up from school a couple weeks ago, and when we got home, the front door was broken. We went inside and some man was there trying to take our TV. Me and Alisha stayed behind Mommy and she pepper-sprayed him in the face like you taught her. He ran away and Momma called the police. They found him and he's in jail now, but Mommy decided we needed a dog to protect us, so she got Buster. I love him and he licks me a lot, so I guess he likes me too."

I was shaking, my fists clenched, as she ended the story. Some burglar had broken into my imprint's house and could have harmed her. what if she had been home? He could've killed her! or worse! And I wasn't there to protect her! a shudder pasted through my body violently. Embry touched my shoulder and whispered to me to calm down, his voice too quiet for the humans to hear us. I took a deep breath and calmed down as Bella told us all about her new puppy. She said he was about six months old, and the way she described him indicated that he was very protective of her and loved her and her mother very much. As she spoke, I let the sweet sound of her voice calm me until I stopped shaking and was able to move without the fear of phasing.

"He sounds like a good dog," Charlie conceded, smiling at Bella fondly as she beamed at him.

"Have you been doing anything fun lately?" Paul asked as Bella was passed to him and Rachel, his imprint.

"Mommy took me to a water park last month, just us two, and we did all the rides I was tall enough for. There was this one that was really, really big and we went down it on a big air tube together. It was really fast and we landed in this big pool with a bunch of flashing lights going off. It was so pretty. We did that one twice and I screamed both times! We shared a big ice cream cone and then went to the wave pool for a while before we went home. It was so much fun. Only bad part was that the ice cream melted fast, but that was kinda fun 'cuz we were laughing as it melted over our fingers."

"Sounds like fun. We'll have to take you to the beach one day when it's warm so you can see some real waves," Rachel said, hugging Bella tightly.

"I'd love to!" Bella agreed, smiling up at my sister.

"So how long did your Mommy say you're staying for?" I asked as she was passed to me. She sat in my lap and leaned her head against my chest.

"I think I'm staying for the summer, and then I'm going home a week before school starts."

"Your mom said that you could decide if you wanted to stay here with me, or go back to Arizona in August," Charlie said when he saw the sad look cross her face. I immediately hated not seeing her smile.

"She did?" Bella asked, perking up as she bolted up right. Charlie nodded, smiling at her hopefully. Charlie'd missed having his little girl home with him, and he wanted her back badly. Renee was seeing a man and they were supposedly getting married soon, but Bella hadn't mentioned it. I wondered why.

"It's your decision whether you go back or stay, but I would really like it if you moved back here with me," Charlie was saying, looking hopeful. "You don't have to decide now, just think about it, sweetie."

She nodded, smiling once again, much to my delight.

"So your mom said she was getting married," Charlie asked after a few minutes of everyone talking. Bella looked up at him, her smile gone. "Do you not like him?"

"It's not that. Phil is really nice, he always brings me a present when he comes over, I like him a lot, but you're my Daddy. I don't know why Mommy won't just come back here and stay with you, but she really likes Phil. Like, like likes him," she answered, looking a little confused. "There's nothing wrong with him. He's really sweet and he helped Momma buy me Buster, and he plays with me all the time, but I just like having one Daddy."

"Sweetie, I'm always gonna be your daddy," Charlie said, taking Bella as I passed her to him. "You're my baby girl, so I'll always be your Dad. Phil will be your Stepdad, and I know you'll get along great, but you don't have to call him Dad or anything."

"I call him Bubbles cuz he always brings a bottle of them when he comes over," she muttered, and Charlie laughed.

"See? Just call him Bubbles. Phil won't replace your Daddy, darling," Sue assured her with a smile.

"Don't make me tickle you, Isabella," Charlie singsonged, she gasped, her eyes wide as she stared at her dad.

"You wouldn't."

Charlie raised his hands and Bella's little arms curled over her sides as she shrunk in on herself, a smile lighting her face as she waited.

"Iiiiiiiiiii'm gonna get you!" Charlie called as he started tickling her mercilessly. She giggled like crazy, rolling around on his lap and trying to get away. He held her on his lap and tickled her till she had tears rolling down her cheeks. She hugged him, muttering something about payback later before smiling and snuggling into his chest.

We all talked to Bella for the next half hour before Sue and Emily decided to make us all an early dinner, and the girls all went to the kitchen. Bella suddenly gasped, wide-eyed, jumped up and ran after then, her little boots pounding the hard wood as she hurried after them.

"Sue! Wait! Daddy only eats canned food!" she called in panic, disappearing into the kitchen. We all laughed.

We all gravitated to the kitchen because that was where the little angel was.

"Are you sure?" Bella was saying to Sue as the girls all pulled out various ingredients from the freshly stocked cabinets, courtesy of Emily and Sue.

"Yes, honey, we've got it," Sue told her, picking her up and kissing her nose.

"Okay," Bella conceded, hugging her neck.

"Hey, if you really wanna help, you can make the drinks. I bet if you ask Jake, he'll help you out," Rachel told her. I mouthed thank you at her over Bella's head.

Sue set Bella down and she weaved between everyone's legs until she found me. She tugged on my jean pant leg and I bent down to her level. She cupped her hands over her mouth and whispered in my ear.

"Will you please help me make the drinks? I'm not tall enough to get the ice," she whispered, her eyes wide with innocence and hope. I smiled at her and told her yes, to which she smiled broadly and hugged my leg briefly before she took my hand and pulled me through the doorway and into the kitchen. She then opened the fridge, though it took her a second to pull it open, and stepped up on the little ledge so she could reach the big jug of milk. She expertly pulled it down and carefully set it on the tiled floor with a small grunt before closing the door and then dragging the jug across the floor to the table. I picked it up for her and set it on the table while she went to the stacks of red solo cups stacked up on the counter. She opened the cabinet under the counter and stepped up on the ledge like a pro, pulling down the cups carefully and then taking them over to set them in the seat of one of the four wooden chairs around the table. She turned to all of us then, her hands on her little hips. I swear, she was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"Anybody else besides me want milk?" she ask. We all cracked smiles and a few of us said yes. I shook my head no and then we watched her as she carefully poured milk into the cups like she'd been doing it forever. She had to use both hands, but she never spilled a drop. I was impressed. She took the cups one at a time to those who said they wanted milk, and then she dragged the milk back to the fridge where she shoved it back into its place.

"Who wants tea?" she asked just as sweetly, looking at us over her shoulder. Everyone seemed to want tea. She started to pull out the giant pitcher and I hurried over, catching it before it could land on the floor.

"Want some help, sweetie?" I offered. She smiled and kissed my cheek, nodding at me and tugging me over to the table.

"Pour the tea into the cups and I'll ask Daddy to get the ice out," she said before she called her dad out of the crowd that had herded into the kitchen doorway. He came into the kitchen and got the ice down for her, letting her put them in the cups before taking the trays back and refilling them with water, and then placing them back in the freezer. I finished filling the cups and then helped Bella hand them out to everyone, smacking Quil and Embry upside the head when they snickered about me being whipped. Bella saw that and curled her finger at me, looking deadly serious. Everyone seemed to watch as I crouched down at her level. She held her hand out and gestured towards the hand I had used to slap Quil with, with her other hand. I raised my hand in front of me in confusion, and she gently but firmly smacked my wrist, a move meant to cause reprimand and to get her point across, not to cause pain. Everyone smothered their laugher so they could hear her.

"No hitting. Use your words, not your fist," she admonished before twirling around, her curls fanning out around her to gently brush against my chest, and asking Sue if she needed a kitchen towel to wipe her hands. I felt conflicted. I wanted to laugh, but I also was a little sad that she'd been unhappy with me. Everyone was trying so hard not to laugh at the look on my face.

"You tell 'em, girl," Lila said, smiling grandly at the little girl. Bella smiled back, obviously happy that she'd done something to please the adults, before asking Sue to make her a glass of water for Billy. She did and Bella carefully handed it to Billy who was sitting in his wheelchair next to the table. He took it and thanked her. She smiled and said 'you're welcome' before she went back to the stove to make sure the girls didn't need any help. I leaned against the wall by the fridge with my arms crossed over my chest, watching Bella as she set a big stack of plastic plates on the table.

A minute later, Bella was handing out plates of spaghetti to everyone, telling them to ask if they needed anything. She was amazing and I didn't care if people said I was whipped; Bella was worth it.

Sue set Bella up with her plate and drink in the living room, sitting in her father's lap crosslegged in the recliner, between his legs. Once everyone had food and was sitting scattered around the living room, Sue and Emily got their own plates, and sat down next to their other half. The spaghetti was perfect, and we all complemented the girls on their excellent work, making Bella blush adorably and the girls laughed, giving all the credit to Bella.

Bella wiped the spaghetti sauce off of Charlie's beard more than once, making all of us laugh, and she fed him noodles and he fed her the little chunks of meat from the sauce. They were so funny and cute together, and complete love and adoration for his daughter shined in Charlie's eyes the entire time, his obvious pride for her evident to us all.

Amazingly, Bella finished first, though she ate almost as much as I did, and went around taking all the dishes she could carry before taking them all to the kitchen where we heard her dumping them in the sink.

"She is so freaking cute," Kim said, quietly so Bella couldn't hear her as we heard her moving around the kitchen.

"Adorable, and I swear, she knows how to cook spaghetti like a pro," Emily said just as quietly.

"I love her," Quil said, smirking at me. "Jake needs someone to give him a slap on the wrist."

We all laughed.

A minute later, Bella came skipping back in, taking more dishes, though the girls helped her this time since there were a lot more. The few of us that Bella didn't get to took our dishes to the kitchen, refusing to let her do it for us. I had to literally carry her out of the kitchen and set her in Billy's lap to keep her from doing all the dishes and cleaning up. She pouted, and I laughed. She wanted to do it all, make sure everyone else was having fun and relaxing, but she was just a kid. She needed to have fun and let the adults do the cleaning and cooking, but it was still cute and nice that she was so willing to help out.

For the next twenty minutes, we all chilled out, talking to Bella more and just relaxing. We all left at the same time, leaving Bella and Charlie alone. I hated that I had to go, but I decided I would swing by on my patrol tonight, just to make sure she was alright. Charlie pulled Sue and Emily aside as we were all walking out, and I heard him asking them to come by tomorrow and help Bella with redoing her room. Apparently, she'd gotten tired of the old purple color and wanted to change it if she was going to stay.

I had Bella sitting on my hip as Sam pushed Billy out the door, Paul helping him to get the chair down the steps. Bella had her little fingers laced together around my neck, her little legs parted so she could rest on my hips comfortably. I enjoyed the close proximity, and it felt nice. Natural and easy and relaxing.

"Will I see you guys again soon?" she asked as we started getting in our cars.

"Yeah!" I assured her, my arm around her waist. "I think Charlie's bringing you up to the Reservation tomorrow. Emily's going to help you with your room, I think."

"Yay!" she cheered, smiling grandly.

Charlie came out and took her from me, setting her up on his shoulders.

"See you guys later!" Bella called, waving as Charlie started back towards the house. We all waved and called goodbye as we got in our cars. I sat in the backseat of my dad's truck as Rachel drove, Dad sitting shotgun. I immediately turned around and watched through the backwindow as Bella and her dad disappeared into the house, Charlie tickling Bella as she laughed.

"It'll be alright, Jake," Dad encouraged, giving me a smile. I nodded.

"Billy's right, Jake," Paul seconded, sitting next to me in the backseat. "She already likes you a lot, we can all see that. don't worry, bro. I bet she'll be coming to see you tomorrow on her way to Em's."

**AN: If anyone decides they like this story, please review and tell me so I'll know if i should upload another chapter. I love reviews, so give me what you got! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Recap incase anyone got confused. Bella is 6, Jacob is 17, and Jake imprinted on Bella. Throughout this story I'll be switching from different POVs because I can only explain so much from a 6 year-old's point of view. lol. Okay, on with the story! **

**Chapter 2**

Bella POV

After everyone left, I plopped down on the couch in Daddy's lap, snuggling into him and yawning. He hugged me and kissed my forehead, then he sang me to sleep with the lullaby he sang when I was a little baby. I don't care what my Mommy or Daddy says; I'm a big 6 year old girl now, not a little baby.

"IIIIIIIIIIII love you, my little darling. Sleep tight and dream a better dream, than the night before. IIIIIIIIII will be here when you wake, just to make your day. Ooooooo-ooo-ooooo, sleep little darling. Ooooooo-ooo-ooooo, sleep sound, sleep now. Oooooo-ooo-ooooooo, yes, close your little eyes. Lay your head down. Close your eyes, and slee-ee-eep sound. Ohhhhh, sleep in my arms, calm your soul. Relax your body, and drift into the dark. I will be here when you wake up, just to see you smile at me. La-da-da, la-da-da. La-da-daaaa na-uh-huh. Mmm-mmm-mmmmmm, sleep well in my arms. . ." I never hear the rest because I always fall asleep right there.

I dreamed a weird dream tonight. I was in the woods, the trees were tall and green, the floor covered in green and leaves and sticks. I walked through the woods and came to an open place where Emily, Rachel, and Kim were waiting for me, holding hands. They gestured for me to come to them, I hurried over, taking Rachel's hand tightly. We all faced into the forest, and they seemed to wait. I looked into the trees, but saw nothing in the darkness.

After a minute, ten giant wolves appeared. I gasped and tried to move away, but Emily held me where I was. They were huge, bigger than a horse, and muscle-y, their teeth really sharp but their eyes soft as they looked at us. One of them, the second biggest with rusty brown fur, came over to me, crouching down at my height. He stared into my eyes, like he was trying to tell me something.

I woke up the next morning with a gasp. I looked at the purple walls and groaned. It was old and I was more into pink and zebra print now, not this ugly, boring shade of purple. I hoped Miss Emily would be able to help me.

I got up and looked around in my big bag Momma had packed for me before I found my bathroom stuff, and then hurried to the bathroom. Mommy's been letting me take baths by myself for about a month and I was getting really good at doing it by myself. I couldn't stand up in the shower like her yet, but I was perfect with bathtubs.

I put down the toilet seat and placed my big hot pink fluffy towel on top before closing the door and turning on the hot water. I set my shampoo, conditioner, and body wash on the edge of the big tub/shower, then I took off my clothes and put them in a pile by the door before I climbed into the tub. I waited till the tub was filled up to my shoulders, still leaving about a foot and a half of space from the top of the water to the edge of the tub, and then turned off the faucet before ducking under the hot water. I washed my hair and then played in the bath until it got cold. I pulled the plug, had to yank hard, and then dried off with the big towel, drying my long hair before I wrapped up in the fluffy pink blanket. I wrapped it under my arms and combed my hair out before I went to my room, closing the door softly so I didn't wake up Daddy. I made sure I was all dry before I wrapped my hair in the towel, piling it on top of my head. I grabbed the lotion Momma told me to put on every time I got out of the shower. It smelled like strawberries and it made my skin feel really soft. I rubbed it into all the skin, except my face because Mommy said not to do that, I could reach before I put on my rainbow panties and looked for an outfit.

Mommy packed me everything, so it took me a few minutes to find an outfit I liked. I decided on a pair of comfy jeans, a pretty red long sleeved shirt with a hood, and my favorite black ankle boots. I used the blow-dryer Mom sent with me and, since Mom had been teaching me how to use it a lot, it wasn't very hard. When I was done, I put in the curling cream Mom used and it made my hair really curly and pretty, like how Momma does it. Momma always told me that I was pretty, and that she loved my hair curly, so I never thought of doing it any other way. When I was done, I put up all the stuff I'd gotten out and then dragged out my iPod and listened to Hillary Duff while I tried to decide what color to paint the walls.

Daddy knocked on my door about twenty minutes later.

"Ready to go to the reservation, sweetie?" he asked as he sat on the bed in front of me. I smiled, nodding at him. He picked me up and sat me on his hip before he carried me downstairs, picking up his car keys and other stuff. He carried me outside, closing the door behind him, and sat me in the passenger seat in his Police Car, buckling my seatbelt and kissing my cheek before he closed my door. I pawed through my hot pink purse and pulled out my small coloring book and pack of crayons while Daddy got in and started the car. I colored on the way to the Reservation, the radio playing Radio Disney.

"Sweetie, we're almost there. You need to put away your stuff," Daddy told me after a bunch of songs played. I did as he told me, putting away my coloring stuff and then sat back, looking out the window as the green trees whipped past the car.

We stopped at Uncle Billy's house and I squealed, bouncing in my seat. I was excited to see Uncle Billy and Jake and Rachel. They were all my good friends and I loved them.

Jacob POV

I walked outside with Rachel when I heard the police cruiser shut off in front of the house. I saw Charlie lift Bella from the passenger seat and set her on his hip, kissing her cheek as she giggled and smiling grandly. I smiled, the expression of innocence and joy on my imprint's face warming my body and melting my heart into mush.

It was a cloudy day in Washington, thick gray clouds covering the rare sunlight and painting everything in eerie colors of green and gray. I was used to it, but I wondered what Bella thought of it. It was a lot different from the always sunny and blistering hot Arizona. She seemed happy enough with it though.

Charlie started towards us, but Bella asked if she could walk and Charlie relented, carefully and gently setting her down on her feet. she reached back up and took his hand before dragging him towards us where we stood on the front porch, her little ankle boots smacking the ground as she dug her feet in for unnessicary leverage to drag her father to the porch. She carefully climbed the short two steps before hugging my leg. She only reached to about my midthigh, and she was just too cute in her little skinny jeans and red shirt with the hood. Her long hair was down and curly, framing her pretty little chubby baby face.

"Jakey!" she cried, looking up at me as her little arms squeezed my leg. I smiled back at her as I picked her up and hugged her tightly. She smelled like vanilla and strawberries, with an underlying scent that was uniquely her. She curled into me, her little fingers curling into my shirt. I hugged her back and carried her inside with Charlie in front of me and Rachel following behind me closely. I went over to Dad and carefully set Bella in his lap before I sat on the couch next to Rachel while Charlie sat in the armchair beside Dad's wheelchair.

We chilled out for a couple minutes before I carried little Bella out to Dad's truck and strapped her in in the backseat before I helped Dad into the passenger seat, then I folded up his chair, loaded it into the truck bed, and then climbed in behind him, Charlie going to drive while Rachel climbed in the backseat with me and Bella who was sitting in the middle. Charlie drove us to Emily's which was about ten minutes away, all the while Bella singing along to songs on Radio Disney which was playing on the radio. No one complained about the station or the fact that the Cheetah Girls came on every other song; she was too happy for any of us to want to ruin it.

When we got to Em's, Rachel took Bella inside while me and Charlie helped Dad into his chair. He helped me push Dad into Emily's house and then we let him go to wheel himself to wherever he was going, Charlie going to shake hands with Sam and hug Emily. Kim and Rachel were sitting in the living room on the couch with Bella, sitting side-by-side with the little girl laid across their laps as she told them about a teddy bear a boy at her school had given her. I went in there and sat next to Rachel, laying my arm across the back of the couch and settling into the couch, listening intently to my imprint as she told us about the "nasty boys keep giving me toys and presents for no reason," as she put it.

"Bella!" Emily called from the kitchen ten minutes later. "Come here and let's put on your swim suit so we can all go to the beach!"

Bella squealed and jumped up, running to the kitchen, her long curly hair blown back like a flag as she scampered into the kitchen. I laughed.

Emily POV

I picked Bella up and carried her upstairs to my room, carrying the bag Sue had brought over. I closed the door and set Bella down on my bed before taking all the stuff out of the bag. Sue had bought her an adorable little red two piece bathing suit, the bottoms a boyshort style with a haltertop, gold stars swirling around here and there. I knew she'd look adorable in it. Sue had also bought a big fluffy green beach towel, two actually, a mask and snorkel, fins, and earplugs in case she had sensitive ears or something.

Bella smiled and squealed when I showed her the suit, eagerly reaching for it.

"it's so pretty! Can I try it on?" she squealed, smiling up at me. I laughed.

"Of course! It's yours!" I told her, gently cluking her under her chin. She smiled wider, if possible, and skipped to the bathroom, humming a Hillary Duff song. I chuckled, beginning to take off the tags from everything.

A minute later, she came out, and looking very adorable. The suit fit perfectly and she was just too cute. I knew Jake was going to probably die from a cute overload. I smiled at her and told her she looked beautiful, and she blushed innocently, making me chuckled as I set her back up on the bed. I handed her the soft grey sweatpants Sue had also bought as a coverup and the matching sweatshirt. I helped her put them on and I was glad when they fit her perfectly. I stuck her towels and toys in a beach bag and slung it over my shoulder before setting her on my hip and carrying her back downstairs. Everyone was finishing loading their stuff into the four cars we were taking. We were planning on spending the day at the beach and then having a bonefire tonight. I'd probably bring Bella back at some point for a nap or something, but I didn't know if she would want too. I set up a palet in the living room floor anyways, just in case.

We drove to the beach, Bella sitting in my lap while Jacob drove my car, and me and the girls set up the giant blanket that was being used as a resting place, one cooler on each corner to keep it from blowing away. The clouds were starting to drift away, and it looked like we might even see some sunlight, whch would be really awesome for Bella to see since it was so rare here. The boys set up the coolers of food and drinks and started the little fire pit up because it was still a bit cold, before they and the adult men went to play football by the water, leaving the women with Bella who didn't want to swim yet because it was still a little too cold for her liking. We roasted some marshmallows and made smores for about an hour before Bella decided she wanted to swim. Jake heard her easily and trotted over, helping her out of her sweats and then slinging her up on his shoudlers and strolling towards the water, bouncing to make her giggle and pull at his hair. I chuckled. Jacob and Bella were so cute together. you'd have to be blind to not see the connection between them, whether or not Bella was fully aware of it. it was obvious that Bella loved Jake and he her, even if it was strictly a brother-sister bond right now, I knew once she got older, she'd fall for him, and he would fall for her, and they would be in love like I was with Sam. Jacob was already very protective of her and bella adored him. watching Jake pretend to toss Bella into the water and make her laugh, I couldn't help my smile. They were a great match.

"What're you smiling at, beautiful?" Sam suddenly asked, plopping down next to me and giving me a sweet smile. I smiled back and kissed him softly.

"Jake and Bella. aren't they adorable together?" I said, gesturing towards where Jake was throwing Bella up over his head, catching her and lowering her to the water as she squealed with delight, splashing around and running from Jake as he pretended to chase her. Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, Jake's a goner. She's got him wrapped around her little fingers," he said, watching with me as Bella screamed and ran from Jake who was threatening to tickle her. she ran behind her father who promised to protect her and ended up in a wrestling match with Jake. Bella did the cutest thing. she walked over to them, grabbed Jake's belt loop with both hands, and yanked with all her might.

"Get off Daddy!" she screamed. "Get off, get off, get off!" she tugged again, planting her feet and pulling as hard as she could. Everyone made 'awwww' sounds or laughed and Jake and Charlie stopped wrestling, Charlie picking Bella up and kissing her cheek, tickling her ribs and making her giggle.

"That is adorable," I mused to Sam, looking up at him as he smiled at me. words could not express the love I felt for my Sammy. He was the one, even though it hurt Leah, I couldn't deny the connection between Sam and I. I loved him with all my heart, and I knew he loved me just as much. He leaned down and kissed my cheek softly, and I smiled at him gently, leaning my forehead against his strong shoulder. someday, I knew Bella would have the bond with Jake I had with Sammy. Someday, she'd understand that Jake was no mere friend, but her soul mate.

**AN; i know this may be a bit slow right now, but I'm thinking I'm gong to take a couple chapters and show what happens throughout her childhood a bit, see the relationship grow between Bella and Jake. Two chapters in one night, but I wont tell you to expect this again. i'll probably update in a week or so, i've got school and family so i'm a little busy. i'll write when i can. enjoy and tell me what you think! thanks!**

**love, Madde3**

**to Qahla Kwoli; thank you so much for your review! you were the first, and it sounded like you really liked the story, so i decided to post another chapter with you in mind. i hope you enjoyed it, and i can honestly say that your review made me smile. :). thanks for the review and i hope to see many more! also thanks to jenni80 for your review as well. short but to the point and i like that others like my story. see you guys next time!**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay, i cant figure out how to make a new chapter on my story, so this is all just going to be one page unless someone knows how to make a new chapter and can tell me how, cuz i figure it out. yeah, i know, i'm stupid. so, sorry if thats an inconvenience or whatever, but i'm irritated right now so forgive me if i sound a bit rude.**

The Little Princess and the Wolf

Chapter 1

Charlie Swan's little six year old daughter, Bella, was coming back to Forks. The town was buzzing with excitement. Everyone was excited to see the little girl. Everyone had good things to say about the child, and it seemed like everyone was talking about her. Billy, my dad, was very excited as well, being Charlie's closest friend. Little Bella Swan had always been like a third daughter to him, and he loved her very much. Harry and Sue Clearwater were also excited, smiling and telling the pack all about the little child. I hadn't seen Bella since her mother took her away when she was two, before I phased, and I didn't really remember what she looked like. I was almost seventeen years old, and I was supposed to be Alpha of the pack, but I turned it down. I wasn't ready and Sam was doing a great job with it so I didn't see why I should take the place yet.

I was curious about the little girl. Everyone in Forks and all of the people on the res either knew the girl personally or knew of her, and not one of them had a bad thing to say. Everyone said she was sweet, adorable, funny and charming. She'd stolen many hearts, and many spoke of how she could melt even the coldest, hardest heart with just her smile. Veronica, an elder woman that worked for the council, said that "Little Bella has dimples like an angel, and long chocolate brown hair that's always down and curly, and the biggest, cutest brown eyes in the world." She sounded enchanting, and I knew I'd have to meet her.

Saturday at noon was when me and Dad, Harry and Sue and their kids, Leah and Seth, the whole pack plus the imprints – Emily, Rachel, and Kim – and Old Quil and His wife, Lila, all went to the Swan house in Forks to see the little girl. Charlie answered the door and I could hear the sounds of little feet clambering down the stairs quickly.

"Where's my little girl?" Billy called as I pushed his wheelchair through the front door.

Bella rounded the corner from the kitchen and smiled the cutest, most angelic smile I have ever seen, flashing her perfect little pearl white teeth, and two adorable dimples in her chubby little cheeks, flushed a pretty rose color. Her hair went all the way down to her tiny little waist in chocolate waves, framing her pretty face. She was somewhere between three and three and a half feet tall, small for her age of 6, and looked absolutely adorable in her little black tights, deep blue sweater dress, and tiny black boots. Her skin was a soft tan color, enough to tell that she spent time out in the sun but still light and soft so it didn't look like she lived in the sunlight. Her nose was cute and small, continuing her sweet, soft look. Finally, I looked at her eyes and saw they were indeed big and a beautiful, deep, milk chocolate brown, sweet and innocent and soft, framed by the longest, thickest black lashes. I felt like I was falling as I looked into her eyes. Everything that mattered to me fell away, leaving only this beautiful little child.

I imprinted on Bella.

I froze and Sam bumped into me. He gave me a weird look but I barely noticed, still staring at Bella who was now jumping into Billy's lap, hugging his neck tightly.

"Jake, you alright?" I heard Sam ask quietly. I tore my eyes from the little baby girl and looked at him, begging for help. He caught on quickly and looked shocked for a moment before nodding and dragging me and Harry onto the front porch, though I tried to stay close to Bella.

"What's this about, Sam?" Harry asked.

"Jake imprinted on Bella," Sam explained while I peered into the front door, watching the sweet little child being passed around to everyone, smiling sweetly and laughing adorably.

"Ah," Harry was saying. "Well, good thing Charlie already knows about you guys. Okay. Jake, we'll talk to Charlie later about this and work it out. Don't worry, son. No one is going to keep you from Bella, or vice versa. Why don't we go back in and introduce you two? She probably won't remember you since she only met you a few times when she was a baby."

I nodded and followed them back inside. Bella was now being cradled by Old Quil who was blowing raspberries against her belly, making her giggle hysterically. She was so adorable. Her laugh was making my knees want to buckle, and I knew I was smiling like an idiot, just like everyone else.

"Bella?" Harry said, taking her from Old Quil.

"Yes, Grandpa Harry?" she answered, her voice like music to my ears.

"Do you remember Jake?"

She thought for a moment before answering.

"Not really."

I know it was stupid, it wasn't her fault; she was just a baby last time I saw her, but it stung that she didn't remember me.

"Well, Bella, meet Jacob. He's Billy's son."

"Hi, Jacob!" she said sweetly as Harry passed her to me. She hugged my neck tightly, kissing my cheek noisily before she laid her chin over my shoulder. I hugged her around her tiny waist gently, being careful not to hurt her. She was just too cute and she already had me wrapped around her little fingers.

"Hello, Bella," I said.

"Sorry I didn't remember you," she whispered in my ear as the others started talking.

"It's alright, honey," I whispered back, kissing her cute little pink sea shell ear softly, making her giggle. I discreetly sniffed her silky hair and it smelled like vanilla and fresh, perfectly ripened strawberries. her skin was silky soft and warm, though the tips of her little fingers were a little cool. She radiated warmth and happiness, kindness and innocence and purity. She was so perfect and adorable. Emily came over and Bella squealed, reaching for her. I reluctantly let her go and Bella saw the sad look on my face before I composed myself. She reached back towards my face and her little fingers gently pushed the corners of my lips up into a smile.

"Much better. I don't like people frowning," she said, patting my cheek softly, giving me a sweet smile. I smiled back, immediately feeling better. She smiled wider, showing off her pearl white teeth and heartbreakingly cute dimples, seeming satisfied, and then turned and hugged Emily's neck tightly.

The adults and women all took seats and the pack sat on the floor as we watched Bella being passed around. She came back to me often, and she never stopped smiling.

"So what grade are you in now, little one?" Billy asked when she was passed to him by Sam, setting her in his lap carefully.

"I'll be starting first grade in August," she answered. "I got all A's in kinder-garden and Mrs. Green said that I'm reading a year above my grade level now."

I was instantly filled with pride for my imprint. She was a smart little girl.

"You're a kid genius, you know that?" Dad said, nuzzling her chubby baby cheek. She giggled, curling into his chest.

"So what else have you been doing? How are your friends?" Sue asked, smiling at her.

"My friends are awesome! Terri, Alisha, and Jessie all came over for a sleepover the night before I left, and we had soooo much fun! Mommy got us pizza and candy and we stayed up two whole hours past bedtime." She seemed quite smug about that. "Daddy, did Momma tell you about Buster?"

"No, who is that?" Charlie asked, sitting in his recliner as he watched his daughter adoringly.

"Buster is the puppy she got me! I think she said he's a German Something. Anyhow, she said she's taking him to a training school next year so he can be our guard dog. He's so sweet and he loves to lick toes."

"Why did she get a guard dog?" Charlie asked gently, looking confused and concerned.

"Oh my gosh!" Bella squeaked, shuffling up into a sitting position in Dad's lap, her back to his chest and her little legs dangling down between his. "Okay, so Mom picked me and Alisha up from school a couple weeks ago, and when we got home, the front door was broken. We went inside and some man was there trying to take our TV. Me and Alisha stayed behind Mommy and she pepper-sprayed him in the face like you taught her. He ran away and Momma called the police. They found him and he's in jail now, but Mommy decided we needed a dog to protect us, so she got Buster. I love him and he licks me a lot, so I guess he likes me too."

I was shaking, my fists clenched, as she ended the story. Some burglar had broken into my imprint's house and could have harmed her. what if she had been home? He could've killed her! or worse! And I wasn't there to protect her! a shudder pasted through my body violently. Embry touched my shoulder and whispered to me to calm down, his voice too quiet for the humans to hear us. I took a deep breath and calmed down as Bella told us all about her new puppy. She said he was about six months old, and the way she described him indicated that he was very protective of her and loved her and her mother very much. As she spoke, I let the sweet sound of her voice calm me until I stopped shaking and was able to move without the fear of phasing.

"He sounds like a good dog," Charlie conceded, smiling at Bella fondly as she beamed at him.

"Have you been doing anything fun lately?" Paul asked as Bella was passed to him and Rachel, his imprint.

"Mommy took me to a water park last month, just us two, and we did all the rides I was tall enough for. There was this one that was really, really big and we went down it on a big air tube together. It was really fast and we landed in this big pool with a bunch of flashing lights going off. It was so pretty. We did that one twice and I screamed both times! We shared a big ice cream cone and then went to the wave pool for a while before we went home. It was so much fun. Only bad part was that the ice cream melted fast, but that was kinda fun 'cuz we were laughing as it melted over our fingers."

"Sounds like fun. We'll have to take you to the beach one day when it's warm so you can see some real waves," Rachel said, hugging Bella tightly.

"I'd love to!" Bella agreed, smiling up at my sister.

"So how long did your Mommy say you're staying for?" I asked as she was passed to me. She sat in my lap and leaned her head against my chest.

"I think I'm staying for the summer, and then I'm going home a week before school starts."

"Your mom said that you could decide if you wanted to stay here with me, or go back to Arizona in August," Charlie said when he saw the sad look cross her face. I immediately hated not seeing her smile.

"She did?" Bella asked, perking up as she bolted up right. Charlie nodded, smiling at her hopefully. Charlie'd missed having his little girl home with him, and he wanted her back badly. Renee was seeing a man and they were supposedly getting married soon, but Bella hadn't mentioned it. I wondered why.

"It's your decision whether you go back or stay, but I would really like it if you moved back here with me," Charlie was saying, looking hopeful. "You don't have to decide now, just think about it, sweetie."

She nodded, smiling once again, much to my delight.

"So your mom said she was getting married," Charlie asked after a few minutes of everyone talking. Bella looked up at him, her smile gone. "Do you not like him?"

"It's not that. Phil is really nice, he always brings me a present when he comes over, I like him a lot, but you're my Daddy. I don't know why Mommy won't just come back here and stay with you, but she really likes Phil. Like, like likes him," she answered, looking a little confused. "There's nothing wrong with him. He's really sweet and he helped Momma buy me Buster, and he plays with me all the time, but I just like having one Daddy."

"Sweetie, I'm always gonna be your daddy," Charlie said, taking Bella as I passed her to him. "You're my baby girl, so I'll always be your Dad. Phil will be your Stepdad, and I know you'll get along great, but you don't have to call him Dad or anything."

"I call him Bubbles cuz he always brings a bottle of them when he comes over," she muttered, and Charlie laughed.

"See? Just call him Bubbles. Phil won't replace your Daddy, darling," Sue assured her with a smile.

"Don't make me tickle you, Isabella," Charlie singsonged, she gasped, her eyes wide as she stared at her dad.

"You wouldn't."

Charlie raised his hands and Bella's little arms curled over her sides as she shrunk in on herself, a smile lighting her face as she waited.

"Iiiiiiiiiii'm gonna get you!" Charlie called as he started tickling her mercilessly. She giggled like crazy, rolling around on his lap and trying to get away. He held her on his lap and tickled her till she had tears rolling down her cheeks. She hugged him, muttering something about payback later before smiling and snuggling into his chest.

We all talked to Bella for the next half hour before Sue and Emily decided to make us all an early dinner, and the girls all went to the kitchen. Bella suddenly gasped, wide-eyed, jumped up and ran after then, her little boots pounding the hard wood as she hurried after them.

"Sue! Wait! Daddy only eats canned food!" she called in panic, disappearing into the kitchen. We all laughed.

We all gravitated to the kitchen because that was where the little angel was.

"Are you sure?" Bella was saying to Sue as the girls all pulled out various ingredients from the freshly stocked cabinets, courtesy of Emily and Sue.

"Yes, honey, we've got it," Sue told her, picking her up and kissing her nose.

"Okay," Bella conceded, hugging her neck.

"Hey, if you really wanna help, you can make the drinks. I bet if you ask Jake, he'll help you out," Rachel told her. I mouthed thank you at her over Bella's head.

Sue set Bella down and she weaved between everyone's legs until she found me. She tugged on my jean pant leg and I bent down to her level. She cupped her hands over her mouth and whispered in my ear.

"Will you please help me make the drinks? I'm not tall enough to get the ice," she whispered, her eyes wide with innocence and hope. I smiled at her and told her yes, to which she smiled broadly and hugged my leg briefly before she took my hand and pulled me through the doorway and into the kitchen. She then opened the fridge, though it took her a second to pull it open, and stepped up on the little ledge so she could reach the big jug of milk. She expertly pulled it down and carefully set it on the tiled floor with a small grunt before closing the door and then dragging the jug across the floor to the table. I picked it up for her and set it on the table while she went to the stacks of red solo cups stacked up on the counter. She opened the cabinet under the counter and stepped up on the ledge like a pro, pulling down the cups carefully and then taking them over to set them in the seat of one of the four wooden chairs around the table. She turned to all of us then, her hands on her little hips. I swear, she was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"Anybody else besides me want milk?" she ask. We all cracked smiles and a few of us said yes. I shook my head no and then we watched her as she carefully poured milk into the cups like she'd been doing it forever. She had to use both hands, but she never spilled a drop. I was impressed. She took the cups one at a time to those who said they wanted milk, and then she dragged the milk back to the fridge where she shoved it back into its place.

"Who wants tea?" she asked just as sweetly, looking at us over her shoulder. Everyone seemed to want tea. She started to pull out the giant pitcher and I hurried over, catching it before it could land on the floor.

"Want some help, sweetie?" I offered. She smiled and kissed my cheek, nodding at me and tugging me over to the table.

"Pour the tea into the cups and I'll ask Daddy to get the ice out," she said before she called her dad out of the crowd that had herded into the kitchen doorway. He came into the kitchen and got the ice down for her, letting her put them in the cups before taking the trays back and refilling them with water, and then placing them back in the freezer. I finished filling the cups and then helped Bella hand them out to everyone, smacking Quil and Embry upside the head when they snickered about me being whipped. Bella saw that and curled her finger at me, looking deadly serious. Everyone seemed to watch as I crouched down at her level. She held her hand out and gestured towards the hand I had used to slap Quil with, with her other hand. I raised my hand in front of me in confusion, and she gently but firmly smacked my wrist, a move meant to cause reprimand and to get her point across, not to cause pain. Everyone smothered their laugher so they could hear her.

"No hitting. Use your words, not your fist," she admonished before twirling around, her curls fanning out around her to gently brush against my chest, and asking Sue if she needed a kitchen towel to wipe her hands. I felt conflicted. I wanted to laugh, but I also was a little sad that she'd been unhappy with me. Everyone was trying so hard not to laugh at the look on my face.

"You tell 'em, girl," Lila said, smiling grandly at the little girl. Bella smiled back, obviously happy that she'd done something to please the adults, before asking Sue to make her a glass of water for Billy. She did and Bella carefully handed it to Billy who was sitting in his wheelchair next to the table. He took it and thanked her. She smiled and said 'you're welcome' before she went back to the stove to make sure the girls didn't need any help. I leaned against the wall by the fridge with my arms crossed over my chest, watching Bella as she set a big stack of plastic plates on the table.

A minute later, Bella was handing out plates of spaghetti to everyone, telling them to ask if they needed anything. She was amazing and I didn't care if people said I was whipped; Bella was worth it.

Sue set Bella up with her plate and drink in the living room, sitting in her father's lap crosslegged in the recliner, between his legs. Once everyone had food and was sitting scattered around the living room, Sue and Emily got their own plates, and sat down next to their other half. The spaghetti was perfect, and we all complemented the girls on their excellent work, making Bella blush adorably and the girls laughed, giving all the credit to Bella.

Bella wiped the spaghetti sauce off of Charlie's beard more than once, making all of us laugh, and she fed him noodles and he fed her the little chunks of meat from the sauce. They were so funny and cute together, and complete love and adoration for his daughter shined in Charlie's eyes the entire time, his obvious pride for her evident to us all.

Amazingly, Bella finished first, though she ate almost as much as I did, and went around taking all the dishes she could carry before taking them all to the kitchen where we heard her dumping them in the sink.

"She is so freaking cute," Kim said, quietly so Bella couldn't hear her as we heard her moving around the kitchen.

"Adorable, and I swear, she knows how to cook spaghetti like a pro," Emily said just as quietly.

"I love her," Quil said, smirking at me. "Jake needs someone to give him a slap on the wrist."

We all laughed.

A minute later, Bella came skipping back in, taking more dishes, though the girls helped her this time since there were a lot more. The few of us that Bella didn't get to took our dishes to the kitchen, refusing to let her do it for us. I had to literally carry her out of the kitchen and set her in Billy's lap to keep her from doing all the dishes and cleaning up. She pouted, and I laughed. She wanted to do it all, make sure everyone else was having fun and relaxing, but she was just a kid. She needed to have fun and let the adults do the cleaning and cooking, but it was still cute and nice that she was so willing to help out.

For the next twenty minutes, we all chilled out, talking to Bella more and just relaxing. We all left at the same time, leaving Bella and Charlie alone. I hated that I had to go, but I decided I would swing by on my patrol tonight, just to make sure she was alright. Charlie pulled Sue and Emily aside as we were all walking out, and I heard him asking them to come by tomorrow and help Bella with redoing her room. Apparently, she'd gotten tired of the old purple color and wanted to change it if she was going to stay.

I had Bella sitting on my hip as Sam pushed Billy out the door, Paul helping him to get the chair down the steps. Bella had her little fingers laced together around my neck, her little legs parted so she could rest on my hips comfortably. I enjoyed the close proximity, and it felt nice. Natural and easy and relaxing.

"Will I see you guys again soon?" she asked as we started getting in our cars.

"Yeah!" I assured her, my arm around her waist. "I think Charlie's bringing you up to the Reservation tomorrow. Emily's going to help you with your room, I think."

"Yay!" she cheered, smiling grandly.

Charlie came out and took her from me, setting her up on his shoulders.

"See you guys later!" Bella called, waving as Charlie started back towards the house. We all waved and called goodbye as we got in our cars. I sat in the backseat of my dad's truck as Rachel drove, Dad sitting shotgun. I immediately turned around and watched through the backwindow as Bella and her dad disappeared into the house, Charlie tickling Bella as she laughed.

"It'll be alright, Jake," Dad encouraged, giving me a smile. I nodded.

"Billy's right, Jake," Paul seconded, sitting next to me in the backseat. "She already likes you a lot, we can all see that. don't worry, bro. I bet she'll be coming to see you tomorrow on her way to Em's."

**AN: If anyone decides they like this story, please review and tell me so I'll know if i should upload another chapter. I love reviews, so give me what you got! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Recap incase anyone got confused. Bella is 6, Jacob is 17, and Jake imprinted on Bella. Throughout this story I'll be switching from different POVs because I can only explain so much from a 6 year-old's point of view. lol. Okay, on with the story! **

**Chapter 2**

Bella POV

After everyone left, I plopped down on the couch in Daddy's lap, snuggling into him and yawning. He hugged me and kissed my forehead, then he sang me to sleep with the lullaby he sang when I was a little baby. I don't care what my Mommy or Daddy says; I'm a big 6 year old girl now, not a little baby.

"IIIIIIIIIIII love you, my little darling. Sleep tight and dream a better dream, than the night before. IIIIIIIIII will be here when you wake, just to make your day. Ooooooo-ooo-ooooo, sleep little darling. Ooooooo-ooo-ooooo, sleep sound, sleep now. Oooooo-ooo-ooooooo, yes, close your little eyes. Lay your head down. Close your eyes, and slee-ee-eep sound. Ohhhhh, sleep in my arms, calm your soul. Relax your body, and drift into the dark. I will be here when you wake up, just to see you smile at me. La-da-da, la-da-da. La-da-daaaa na-uh-huh. Mmm-mmm-mmmmmm, sleep well in my arms. . ." I never hear the rest because I always fall asleep right there.

I dreamed a weird dream tonight. I was in the woods, the trees were tall and green, the floor covered in green and leaves and sticks. I walked through the woods and came to an open place where Emily, Rachel, and Kim were waiting for me, holding hands. They gestured for me to come to them, I hurried over, taking Rachel's hand tightly. We all faced into the forest, and they seemed to wait. I looked into the trees, but saw nothing in the darkness.

After a minute, ten giant wolves appeared. I gasped and tried to move away, but Emily held me where I was. They were huge, bigger than a horse, and muscle-y, their teeth really sharp but their eyes soft as they looked at us. One of them, the second biggest with rusty brown fur, came over to me, crouching down at my height. He stared into my eyes, like he was trying to tell me something.

I woke up the next morning with a gasp. I looked at the purple walls and groaned. It was old and I was more into pink and zebra print now, not this ugly, boring shade of purple. I hoped Miss Emily would be able to help me.

I got up and looked around in my big bag Momma had packed for me before I found my bathroom stuff, and then hurried to the bathroom. Mommy's been letting me take baths by myself for about a month and I was getting really good at doing it by myself. I couldn't stand up in the shower like her yet, but I was perfect with bathtubs.

I put down the toilet seat and placed my big hot pink fluffy towel on top before closing the door and turning on the hot water. I set my shampoo, conditioner, and body wash on the edge of the big tub/shower, then I took off my clothes and put them in a pile by the door before I climbed into the tub. I waited till the tub was filled up to my shoulders, still leaving about a foot and a half of space from the top of the water to the edge of the tub, and then turned off the faucet before ducking under the hot water. I washed my hair and then played in the bath until it got cold. I pulled the plug, had to yank hard, and then dried off with the big towel, drying my long hair before I wrapped up in the fluffy pink blanket. I wrapped it under my arms and combed my hair out before I went to my room, closing the door softly so I didn't wake up Daddy. I made sure I was all dry before I wrapped my hair in the towel, piling it on top of my head. I grabbed the lotion Momma told me to put on every time I got out of the shower. It smelled like strawberries and it made my skin feel really soft. I rubbed it into all the skin, except my face because Mommy said not to do that, I could reach before I put on my rainbow panties and looked for an outfit.

Mommy packed me everything, so it took me a few minutes to find an outfit I liked. I decided on a pair of comfy jeans, a pretty red long sleeved shirt with a hood, and my favorite black ankle boots. I used the blow-dryer Mom sent with me and, since Mom had been teaching me how to use it a lot, it wasn't very hard. When I was done, I put in the curling cream Mom used and it made my hair really curly and pretty, like how Momma does it. Momma always told me that I was pretty, and that she loved my hair curly, so I never thought of doing it any other way. When I was done, I put up all the stuff I'd gotten out and then dragged out my iPod and listened to Hillary Duff while I tried to decide what color to paint the walls.

Daddy knocked on my door about twenty minutes later.

"Ready to go to the reservation, sweetie?" he asked as he sat on the bed in front of me. I smiled, nodding at him. He picked me up and sat me on his hip before he carried me downstairs, picking up his car keys and other stuff. He carried me outside, closing the door behind him, and sat me in the passenger seat in his Police Car, buckling my seatbelt and kissing my cheek before he closed my door. I pawed through my hot pink purse and pulled out my small coloring book and pack of crayons while Daddy got in and started the car. I colored on the way to the Reservation, the radio playing Radio Disney.

"Sweetie, we're almost there. You need to put away your stuff," Daddy told me after a bunch of songs played. I did as he told me, putting away my coloring stuff and then sat back, looking out the window as the green trees whipped past the car.

We stopped at Uncle Billy's house and I squealed, bouncing in my seat. I was excited to see Uncle Billy and Jake and Rachel. They were all my good friends and I loved them.

Jacob POV

I walked outside with Rachel when I heard the police cruiser shut off in front of the house. I saw Charlie lift Bella from the passenger seat and set her on his hip, kissing her cheek as she giggled and smiling grandly. I smiled, the expression of innocence and joy on my imprint's face warming my body and melting my heart into mush.

It was a cloudy day in Washington, thick gray clouds covering the rare sunlight and painting everything in eerie colors of green and gray. I was used to it, but I wondered what Bella thought of it. It was a lot different from the always sunny and blistering hot Arizona. She seemed happy enough with it though.

Charlie started towards us, but Bella asked if she could walk and Charlie relented, carefully and gently setting her down on her feet. she reached back up and took his hand before dragging him towards us where we stood on the front porch, her little ankle boots smacking the ground as she dug her feet in for unnessicary leverage to drag her father to the porch. She carefully climbed the short two steps before hugging my leg. She only reached to about my midthigh, and she was just too cute in her little skinny jeans and red shirt with the hood. Her long hair was down and curly, framing her pretty little chubby baby face.

"Jakey!" she cried, looking up at me as her little arms squeezed my leg. I smiled back at her as I picked her up and hugged her tightly. She smelled like vanilla and strawberries, with an underlying scent that was uniquely her. She curled into me, her little fingers curling into my shirt. I hugged her back and carried her inside with Charlie in front of me and Rachel following behind me closely. I went over to Dad and carefully set Bella in his lap before I sat on the couch next to Rachel while Charlie sat in the armchair beside Dad's wheelchair.

We chilled out for a couple minutes before I carried little Bella out to Dad's truck and strapped her in in the backseat before I helped Dad into the passenger seat, then I folded up his chair, loaded it into the truck bed, and then climbed in behind him, Charlie going to drive while Rachel climbed in the backseat with me and Bella who was sitting in the middle. Charlie drove us to Emily's which was about ten minutes away, all the while Bella singing along to songs on Radio Disney which was playing on the radio. No one complained about the station or the fact that the Cheetah Girls came on every other song; she was too happy for any of us to want to ruin it.

When we got to Em's, Rachel took Bella inside while me and Charlie helped Dad into his chair. He helped me push Dad into Emily's house and then we let him go to wheel himself to wherever he was going, Charlie going to shake hands with Sam and hug Emily. Kim and Rachel were sitting in the living room on the couch with Bella, sitting side-by-side with the little girl laid across their laps as she told them about a teddy bear a boy at her school had given her. I went in there and sat next to Rachel, laying my arm across the back of the couch and settling into the couch, listening intently to my imprint as she told us about the "nasty boys keep giving me toys and presents for no reason," as she put it.

"Bella!" Emily called from the kitchen ten minutes later. "Come here and let's put on your swim suit so we can all go to the beach!"

Bella squealed and jumped up, running to the kitchen, her long curly hair blown back like a flag as she scampered into the kitchen. I laughed.

Emily POV

I picked Bella up and carried her upstairs to my room, carrying the bag Sue had brought over. I closed the door and set Bella down on my bed before taking all the stuff out of the bag. Sue had bought her an adorable little red two piece bathing suit, the bottoms a boyshort style with a haltertop, gold stars swirling around here and there. I knew she'd look adorable in it. Sue had also bought a big fluffy green beach towel, two actually, a mask and snorkel, fins, and earplugs in case she had sensitive ears or something.

Bella smiled and squealed when I showed her the suit, eagerly reaching for it.

"it's so pretty! Can I try it on?" she squealed, smiling up at me. I laughed.

"Of course! It's yours!" I told her, gently cluking her under her chin. She smiled wider, if possible, and skipped to the bathroom, humming a Hillary Duff song. I chuckled, beginning to take off the tags from everything.

A minute later, she came out, and looking very adorable. The suit fit perfectly and she was just too cute. I knew Jake was going to probably die from a cute overload. I smiled at her and told her she looked beautiful, and she blushed innocently, making me chuckled as I set her back up on the bed. I handed her the soft grey sweatpants Sue had also bought as a coverup and the matching sweatshirt. I helped her put them on and I was glad when they fit her perfectly. I stuck her towels and toys in a beach bag and slung it over my shoulder before setting her on my hip and carrying her back downstairs. Everyone was finishing loading their stuff into the four cars we were taking. We were planning on spending the day at the beach and then having a bonefire tonight. I'd probably bring Bella back at some point for a nap or something, but I didn't know if she would want too. I set up a palet in the living room floor anyways, just in case.

We drove to the beach, Bella sitting in my lap while Jacob drove my car, and me and the girls set up the giant blanket that was being used as a resting place, one cooler on each corner to keep it from blowing away. The clouds were starting to drift away, and it looked like we might even see some sunlight, whch would be really awesome for Bella to see since it was so rare here. The boys set up the coolers of food and drinks and started the little fire pit up because it was still a bit cold, before they and the adult men went to play football by the water, leaving the women with Bella who didn't want to swim yet because it was still a little too cold for her liking. We roasted some marshmallows and made smores for about an hour before Bella decided she wanted to swim. Jake heard her easily and trotted over, helping her out of her sweats and then slinging her up on his shoudlers and strolling towards the water, bouncing to make her giggle and pull at his hair. I chuckled. Jacob and Bella were so cute together. you'd have to be blind to not see the connection between them, whether or not Bella was fully aware of it. it was obvious that Bella loved Jake and he her, even if it was strictly a brother-sister bond right now, I knew once she got older, she'd fall for him, and he would fall for her, and they would be in love like I was with Sam. Jacob was already very protective of her and bella adored him. watching Jake pretend to toss Bella into the water and make her laugh, I couldn't help my smile. They were a great match.

"What're you smiling at, beautiful?" Sam suddenly asked, plopping down next to me and giving me a sweet smile. I smiled back and kissed him softly.

"Jake and Bella. aren't they adorable together?" I said, gesturing towards where Jake was throwing Bella up over his head, catching her and lowering her to the water as she squealed with delight, splashing around and running from Jake as he pretended to chase her. Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, Jake's a goner. She's got him wrapped around her little fingers," he said, watching with me as Bella screamed and ran from Jake who was threatening to tickle her. she ran behind her father who promised to protect her and ended up in a wrestling match with Jake. Bella did the cutest thing. she walked over to them, grabbed Jake's belt loop with both hands, and yanked with all her might.

"Get off Daddy!" she screamed. "Get off, get off, get off!" she tugged again, planting her feet and pulling as hard as she could. Everyone made 'awwww' sounds or laughed and Jake and Charlie stopped wrestling, Charlie picking Bella up and kissing her cheek, tickling her ribs and making her giggle.

"That is adorable," I mused to Sam, looking up at him as he smiled at me. words could not express the love I felt for my Sammy. He was the one, even though it hurt Leah, I couldn't deny the connection between Sam and I. I loved him with all my heart, and I knew he loved me just as much. He leaned down and kissed my cheek softly, and I smiled at him gently, leaning my forehead against his strong shoulder. someday, I knew Bella would have the bond with Jake I had with Sammy. Someday, she'd understand that Jake was no mere friend, but her soul mate.

**AN; i know this may be a bit slow right now, but I'm thinking I'm gong to take a couple chapters and show what happens throughout her childhood a bit, see the relationship grow between Bella and Jake. Two chapters in one night, but I wont tell you to expect this again. i'll probably update in a week or so, i've got school and family so i'm a little busy. i'll write when i can. enjoy and tell me what you think! thanks!**

**love, Madde3**

**to Qahla Kwoli; thank you so much for your review! you were the first, and it sounded like you really liked the story, so i decided to post another chapter with you in mind. i hope you enjoyed it, and i can honestly say that your review made me smile. :). thanks for the review and i hope to see many more! also thanks to jenni80 for your review as well. short but to the point and i like that others like my story. see you guys next time!**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wrote up several chapters of Bella and Jake going through her childhood, but i decided that it was just too slow and it got boring, so this is what I decided. after this, I'm going to start work on her 'adventure', which will include the pack, the imprints, the Cullens. This is still a JakexBella fic and will never be anything else, because BellaxEdward makes me want to vomit. If anyone is disappointed by this chapter, i'm sorry, but the other way i was going was just flat-out boring. So, read and i will be handing out cookies to anyone who reviews and tells me what they think. If anyone has an idea or something for this story, feel free to tell me because I'm experiencing mild writer's block right now. Enjoy!**

**love, Maddie x**

Chapter 2

Author's POV

Bella decided to spend a year with her father in Forks, and come back home for Christmas with her mother next year.

Over the next year, Bella and Jacob became very close, brother and sister, inseparable and the connection grew stronger. Jacob marveled at her innocence and cuteness every time he saw her. His love for her never ceased or lessened, but he only felt a brotherly connection to her, but he knew someday it would grow into more.

When December came around, Bella left for Phoenix, leaving Jacob, Charlie, and all her new friends in Washington behind her, never knowing the sadness and heartbreak she caused, even if she was only leaving for a month.

On New year's eve, Charlie Swan received a call from Renée, Bella's Mother, saying that Bella had decided she missed her friends in Arizona too much and wanted to move back with her. Charlie was devastated, Emily, Rachel, Kim, and Sue were all saddened greatly as well as the pack, but none was more devastated and hurt than Jacob Black, Bella Swan's new best friend. Jacob phased the moment Sam told him that Bella wasn't coming back to Forks, and stayed in his wolf form for two months, running the reservation's property and worrying his family endlessly until, two months later, he came back home. He never moved on, but he did start to slowly return to normal. Jacob didn't date, as the only girl he could think about was little Bella. The pack never teased him about not dating, because they knew how hurt he was over Bella leaving and knew he missed her badly. Jacob's heart hurt every day, and the pain never went away.

A week before Bella's 13th birthday, she came home, surprising Charlie, the pack, and imprints and council when she showed up on his doorstep. She hadn't remember much of Jacob, but she felt the instant connection the moment he hugged her fiercely. By then, Renée had married Phil Montgomery, and lived in a big house in Jacksonville, Florida, where Bella had moved with her. Bella had grown into a young teenager with a maturing figure. She had feminine curves, slim waist that flared out into her full hips and small but decent breasts that went perfectly with her height of 5'4 and weight of 105. Her body was slender and fit with all the working out her mother forced on her. Her hair still went to her waist, but the ends were now dip died purple. She had graduated from Junior High to High School one semester early, taking advanced classes for everything, plus taking photography and gymnastic classes. She found she had a passion and talent for photography, and by the time she reached high school, people were paying her to take photos of them, or give them photos. While she was in Forks, she spent a lot of her time with Jacob, finding the connection between them prominent but confusing to her. She couldn't understand how she could feel so bound to this seventeen year old boy who treated her like a dear friend, always watching out for her but also doing the crazy things she loved to with her. Jacob jumped off the cliffs on the reservation with her, went hiking with her, and even danced in the rain with her, enjoying Bella's free spirit and light hearted attitude, admiring how she took few things seriously and was always smiling. Bella saw Jacob as her best friend, someone she could count on and someone she held dear to her heart. Jacob never told her the truth about his other side, and she never asked, not bothering herself with silly stories when she was so busy having fun and living her life. Sam and Emily were finally engaged, but were going to wait for Emily to finish her last two years of college and get their lives set up straight and prepare before saying 'I do'. Kim and Jared were going strong, and Jared was considering asking Kim to move in with him. Paul and Rachel were engage, but had decided to put off getting married for a year or two, save up money to have the wedding Rachel wanted. Quil had imprinted four months ago on Clair, a little four year old baby girl and also Emily's niece. Quil babysits when her mom needed him and adored Clair to death, as she adored him. Everyone was shocked at how much Little Bella had changed. She wasn't so little anymore, and that made everyone do a double take. Everyone had known she would be a beautiful woman when she grew up, but she was becoming so much more. Charlie was often found cleaning his firearms and sharpening his knives, muttering about stupid teenage boys that would try to get close to his beautiful daughter that he adored and doted on every second of the day.

Everyone set up her birthday party on the beach and had a bonfire with music, food, drinks, friends, and fun. Everyone had fun and the party didn't stop until almost four in the morning, everyone still laughing and joking around as they headed to their homes.

She stayed for two weeks, spending her 13th birthday with her Washington family, before going back home. Everyone was upset again, but not so badly because Bella promised to come back for Christmas four months later. Jacob never showed how hurt he was. Instead, he smiled and hugged her goodbye before watching her head into the airport, waving when she waved to all of them. Jacob held onto the hope that when she was older, she would move back to Forks. But, he knew that if she didn't, he would want her to be happy. The saying 'distance makes the heart grow fonder' was somewhat true for Jacob. He missed her, he missed her so much it hurt, but he knew that if she wanted to go out and see the world like he knew she deserved, he wouldn't stop her. she deserved to be happy and he couldn't tie her down to the reservation when he knew how much more she could do.

Over the next few years, Bella visited for two Christmases, one of her father's birthday's, and two of her own birthday's, only staying for two weeks at most. She changed, growing up, but never lost her passion for photography or gymnastics, and never losing her carefree, lighthearted attitude.

Three years later, just after Bella's sixteenth birthday, she moved in with her father, intending to spend a year there, going to school at the local high school and working at Newton's Outfitters. Everyone was ecstatic, and Jacob felt hope that should would stay permanently, spurred on by the enthusiasm she had for going to school, working and just being there. Renee was traveling with Phil, going to baseball games that Phil was coaching, and, since Bella hated all the constant moving, she decided to go to Forks.

If only Miss Swan had known the dangers she was about to be faced with. If only she knew that the dark shadow that moved across her peripheral vision as she walked up to her father's house was no trick of the eye. If only she knew the secrets, the myths, and the legends that lived in the sleepy town of Forks, Washington.

Does Miss Swan have the courage to face the darkness? Well, I think we're about to find out.


End file.
